


Something Pure

by The_Transcendent



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Autofellatio, Camgirl!Shilo, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, Princess Plug, Trans Female Character, Trans Shilo, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Transcendent/pseuds/The_Transcendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Sanitarium have always coveted anything they deemed pure, and to them Shilo Wallace is the driven snow. Luckily for them she is willing to indulge their fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pure

With a well-practised smile and a polite little wave, Shilo Wallace greeted her loyal followers. It was 2am, her father was surely asleep and she was nursing the beginnings of a throbbing erection at the prospect of being on cam again.

It began demurely enough, twirling around so they could admire her new tartan skirt. Winking, showing off a cute bug she had pinned. Simple stuff to break the ice. Gradually, she lured them in. She sucked on her finger, letting her voice escape in a barely audible moan. She lifted her skirt just enough to show off the lace tops of her thigh high stockings, not to mention the garters that held them up. She unbuttoned her blouse, exposing the translucent black lace of her cut-off camisole, as well as the delicate curve of her abdomen. She was lithe, slender and her stomach had the beginnings of visible abs.

Her audience was far from sated, having reached the peak of their anticipation. They _begged_ her for more, sending her tips by the dozen. The clientèle of Sanitarium were often hungry for anything they deemed pure. Shilo was happy to oblige them as long as she had her fun. In their little naive worlds she felt like a queen.

She stood and turned away from them, swaying her hips to make her skirt flourish, before bending slowly. Her skirt rode up, exposing more of her garters, as well as the thin lace that framed her ass. If her father knew about Shilo's taste in her more intimate clothing, he didn't say anything. Reaching back, she dug her nails into her alabaster cheeks. Her little black thong rode up as her cock twitched, causing delicious friction as her glans met lace. She moaned again, this time a little louder.

Undoing the buckle of her belt and letting her skirt fall to the floor, Shilo turned around to permit her fans the sight of her tented panties and the dark fabric growing moist with precome. She traced a finger over the head before bringing it to her lips. My, she certainly had a treat in store for them tonight. Reaching into a desk drawer, she pulled out the toy she intended to use; an azure crystal princess plug.

Her fans grew ever more eager as she sucked the cold metal to lubricate it (not that they needed to know she had made sure she was lubricated enough before she started. The act was _everything_.), gently rubbing her cock in anticipation of feeling _full._ When she deemed it ready, she bent again, pulling her thong to one side. Teasing her anus gently with a finger, she took in a breath as she penetrated herself. Letting out a quiet ' _fuck'_ as she adapted to the sudden intrusion, she began to stretch herself, exaggerating her moans for the sake of her audience. She smiled and added a second finger as the slew of comments began, both begging and urging her to continue. 

Deciding that she was ready and that she had teased enough, Shilo took the plug and pushed it deep into her ass. Her moans were deep and whimpering as she revelled in the sensation of her sudden fullness. Turning around, she sat back down and threw her legs back, exposing both the gem-tipped plug and her ass to the camera. She grabbed her cock once again and started jerking, bucking her hips at the sensation of pleasure from both ends.

Bending at the waist as far as she was able, Shilo darted her tongue out to lick the head of her cock, teasing the end with rapid little flicks. Tightening her grip, she took her cock into her own mouth and started sucking. With every push she gave the plug her legs twitched and she held back a gasp, reeling in the waves of pleasure. Her leather chair creaked and her viewers pleaded with her for more. Feeling herself edging towards a premature climax, she eased for a second. A particular comment caught her eye, from one of her regulars. He had made a request for a toy change and tipped her to boot. 

Smiling and nodding to let him know she could  _never_ say no to a request from such a  _loyal_ fan of hers, she eased the plug out of her tender ass and moaned at the sudden absence. Taking a few breaths and wiggling to reclaim her senses, she once again brought the plug to her lips and ran her tongue over the now warmer steel. Setting it down on her desk, she once again reached into her drawer. 

The favourite of her toys (of which she had precious few and intended to remedy whenever dearest Daddy had more allowance for her) was an electric blue vibrator of around five inches with a sharp bend at the tip. As she eased it into herself, the sensation of that tip running along the walls of her bottom was enough to make her whimper. When it found her prostate and she inadvertently jabbed it, she yelped. Taking her cock back into her mouth, she hit the switch on her vibrator. The effect was immediate, her toes curling and her eyes scrunching closed as she desperately tried to keep herself aware of her surroundings. 

The waves of pleasure shook her body as she assaulted herself, over and over again. She approached her climax, her audience begging and cheering and adoring her and all of a sudden she was there, the white behind her eyes and the sudden explosion in her mouth proof. She tried to swallow it all, but she choked on her own fluid, spilling it down her chin and onto her thigh-highs. She came some more, splattering over her face and chest, before finally her body jerked a final time and she collapsed back into her chair. Licking the excess from her fingers, she looked at the camera, semen covered smile shining, and bid them all _adieu_.

Until next time, that was.


End file.
